Love History
by Cirucci
Summary: Una pequeña Historia de amor. Drabbles de Byakuya y Unohana por que ellos sun pure luv
1. Chapter 1

Love Story…

Bien me decidi a hacer mi primer Fic de Bleach sobre Unohana y Byakuya por que son puro Lov juntos *o* si si ya se Unohana es mas grande lo se pero para el amor no ay edad asi ue es mi fic :3

Disclaimer Bleach no me pertence es propiedad de Tite Kubo que espero que las dos semanas de desanzo le sirvan para refrescar las ideas Bleachentas

I.-Sonrisa

Siempre se le veia alegre, nunca desmotraba sus emociones, mas alla de esa sorisa, Byakuya Odiaba esa sonrisa. No por que le diera miedo o algo parecido le odiaba por que esa sonrisa, no era su sonrisa real. Su sonria real era lo mas bello que habia, y eso siempre le embelesaba, claro a solas, por que nadie debia, saber de su relacion. Estaba prohibido por la central de los 46 enamorarse de otro capitán. Pero habia aprendido algo del Shinigami sustituto, las reglas se hicieron para romperse, pero a su debido tiempo…..

Que les parecio el primer drebble faill diganme .

Alguna alma caritativa que quiera dejar un rev

*recuerden

"_Por cada Review recibido se kles manda un Bishonen o Bishoujo a sus respectivos Hogares en vueltos en un gran moño rojo (¿?)"_


	2. IIBesos

Muchas Gracias por el Rev que me llego pense que nadie leia lo fail que escribia u,úU para ya vi que si y ahora seguire *o* con estos minidrabbles ;D

Bleach No me pertenece lamentablemente.

Emparejamiento Byakuya Kuchiki x Unohana Retsu

Advertencias: OCC por parte de los Pj es inevitable para mi

_*Besos…_

Ella nunca penso, que el, la besaria alguna vez. Si habian iniciado una relacion, pero se respetaban. Solo a veces el se daba el lujo de tomarle de la mano sin que nadie los viera. Sus manos eran calidas, aunque por fuera elmostrara frialdad. Pero eso a ella le encantaba de el, era pare de su encanto.

Su primer beso le llego de sorpresa. Solo fue un ligero inclinamiento de parte de el. Y se conviertio en un primer beso suave, delicado.

Sus demas besos fueron, mas apasianados, el siempre se relamia los labios, al besarla, y ella como colegiala enaorada se sohnrojabaa mas no poder.

Sus besos siempre son asi delicados, suaves y apasianados y asi ls gustan a ellos…

Waa me gusto hacer este drable, se an de ver adorables, dandose su primer beso. Me recuerda al mio xD

Algun rev?

With Love Hanita…


	3. Celos

Por fin mi tercer drable de Bleach

Serie Bleach © Tite Kubo

Paring; Unohana Retsu & Kuchiki Byakuya

Drable III: Celos.

Celos

Byakuya Kuchiki Nunca habia sentido celos en su vida, bueno solo un poco cuando el shinigami Sustituto, le dijo que queria casarse, con su hermana menor, esos fueron celos de hermano.

Pero ahora esto era diferente, habia visto al salvaje de Zaraki kenpachi, acercarsele con una patetica excusa de que su teniente estaba enferma, y se negaba a recibir a nadie mas que no fuera Unohana, SU UNOHANA, idiota, pero ella con una sonrisa le dijo que la atenderia y despues se retiraria, mas sin encambio en el cambio de palabras Kenpachi, csi la acorrala contra la pared, ahí si no lo permitiria, uavemente la tomo de la manodiciendo que Rukia se sentia mal, si podria revisarla, una mentira que Kenpachicreyo, un mentira, por que Rukia estaba en el mundo humano planeando su boda.

Haha me encanto a hacer a Byaku celoso ¬w¬

Ya me voi mañana si ando de humor otro drable o me llega la musa lo que ocurra primero xD

_With Love Hanita_


	4. IV:Pecado

Drabble IV: Pecado

Resumen: Lo que ellos hacian estaba mal

Paring: Unohana Retsu, Byakuya Kuchiki

~4-6~

Sus besos, sus caricias. Sabian que algun dia todo mundo se daria cuenta y los juzgarian, pero en realidad se amaban.

Lo que ellos hacian estaba mal. Era verdad, pero el amor era puro y blanco. Er sencillo nada ostentoso.

Siempre juntos era su promesa que se habian hecho. Y esta ez Byakuya la hiba a cumplir.

~4-6~

Ok 4 drable e estado ocupada agradezco sus rev

Metepec Mexico a 18 de enero de 2011

With Love Lolipopchan


	5. Negocios

V: Negocios

Resumen: nuncaa la imagino vestida asi

Paring: Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu

Dieclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Notas de la autora: see ya empeze a poner cosas subiditas de tono ¬w¬. Pero todavia no estoy lista para un lime ¬/¬ pero no desesperen pronto lo hare *-*. Universo alterno

*~6-4~*

Estupida junta de negociosa Karakura, estupida realmente. Habia hecho que su nturaleza masculina saliera a flote, causandole cierto dolor en su parte baja.

Oh si no ayudaba en nada que Rukia haya vestido a Unohana, asi con ese vestido negro de noche marcandole bien sus pechos firmes y maduros sus curvas pronunciadas no tan excesivamante, su cabello suelto, y aquel labial rojo la hacia ver perfecta. En serio eso en nada ayudaba, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que Ichigo dijera, que esa reunion era importate, para Kuchiki Inc, si claro pero encontrarse ahí a su novia, no estaba previsto.

Oh si Ichigo y Rukia lo pagarian por ponerle en ese predicamento, o la junta o su novia, el ya habia elegido.

En las sombras se veian dos figuras muy complacidas, sabiendo de la reaccion del Kuchiki mayor. Llevando a Unohana a una habitacion de aquel lujoso hotel.

*~6-4~*

Dios no puedo creer que lo escribi, mugre Lady gaga me saco mi lado perv xD

En fin espero les halla agradado gracias los rev el proximo cap prometo hacerlo mas largito.

Metepec Mexico a 19 de enero de 2011

_With love Lolipopchan _


	6. Cazador

One Shot I: _"Cazador"_

Resumen: por que ella era una presa codiciada y el hiba a ser el cazador que la reclmria como suya.

Disclaimer Bleach © Tite Kubo

Paring:Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya.

N/a: Bueno esta vez sera el primer One shot ya lo habia prometido aparte es algo larguito por pedido de ustedes. Universo alterno, Occ lo lamento s muy normal en mi.

*6~4*

Byakuya Kuchiki, lider de una gran empresa Nacional. Estaba aburrido, su vida era senclla negocios, reuniones y una que otra fiesta de sociedad, eso ultimamente le aburria.

Era un galan, de eso no habia duda, tal vez por su fisico, tal vez por su seriedad nunca se sabe. Pero el estaba aburrido de lo mismo, apenas pronunciaba su nombre y miles de mujeres le coqueteaban, claro habia una que otra que si, pero eran faciles.

El necesitaba un desafio algo grande…Unohana Retsu, Presidenta de una gran compañía farmaceuta. Doctora y una mujer realmente bella.

Ella era unica un desafio, habia rechazado amablemente muchas cenas, que el le ofrecia, parapoder conocerla, para poder tenerla.

Pero ella amablemente las negaba alegando cosas de su hospital y empresa.

Muchos eran los rumores que a su edad ella era "virgen" y a veces teniapensamientos no sanos de cómo seria tenerla bajo el, gimiendo pidiendo mas, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, si el l queria marcar como suya.

Más sin encambio el esperaria, no queria presionar, no queria, que ella lo odiase si sus instintos le dominaban.

Mas a sabiendas de que era deseada por mas de 1, entre los cuales estaba, su propio amigo, Ukitake Joushiro. El sabia ue tenia las de ganar.

Por que el la habia respetado. Le habia ayudado y poco a poco se la hiba ir ganando.

Soñaba con las mañanas donde el despertaba y el cabello de ella negro, largo y sedoso como la noche, estuvierna en su pecho, y el abrazandole por la cintura, roeado del exquisito aroma ue ella desprendia, ese aroma a flores y vainilla.

Ella era bella, eso lo tenia presente Kuchiki Byakuya, y eso le hacia desearla mas alla de lo carnal, deseaba, poseer su alma y su corazón.

Ella era una presa unica y como cazador que era el hiba a obtenerla a cualquier costo….

*6~4*

Ok ok otra vez es primer larguito que hago probablemente habra un segundo en poco tiempo, todavia no estoy segura y conforme al lemon pues ese apenas va en faceta de inicio xD si si no desesperen pronto lo habra o dejo e llamarme Unohana Vongola (¿?) ok un hahahah

Muchas gracias por los rev.

Metepec, Mexico a 2 de febrero de 2011

_With Love Lolipopchan _


	7. Chocolates

Drable VI: Chocolate.

Paring: Kuchiki Byakuya Unohana Retsu

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Resumen: No sabia que ella adicta a los dulces, a el le desagradaban pero esa forma de comerlos no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno hoy decidi hacer un drabble especial de esta parejita por San valentin, una excusa mas para el consumismo pero bueno. Algo de Ichiruki y bastante OCC por parte de Byakuya.

*O*O*O*

_VI: Chocolate._

Ella era amante de los dulces, ams sin encambio el los detestaba, era su sabor dulce, nunca le habian agradado ese tipo do comida, si es que se le podia llamar asi. Pero ese dia hiba a ser diferente el se hiba hacer adicto a los dulces de una manera poco casual.

-Buenos dias taicho- saludaba alegremente Renji, el simplemente asintio el saludo y se dirigio para su oficina no sin antes oir a Renji decir.-Por cierto Unohana taicho esta en su oficina- dijo casualemtne Renji. Se sorprendio ella nunca hiba a verlo a menos de que fuera por papeleo o por alguna misión. Camino a paso rapido, no querialevantar sospecha, pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Renji, si el era uno de los pocos que notaba su comportamiento alterado cuando estaba cerca de la Unohana.

-Retsu…-susurro, mientras abria la puerta, ella volteo y le sonrio tan calidamente, aquellas sonrisas que ella le regalaba unicamente a el.

-Byakuya- le saludo y prosiguio,- yo solo venia a darte- un hermoso sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, Byakuya Alzo la ceja incredulo ella sonrojada, el infierno se congelaria (xD soy mala con Unohana taicho) se paro en frente de el, y le extendio una cajita roja, chocolates por supuesto, su cara era todo un poema primero sonrojada y ahora le daba chocolates, Rukia debio haber metido mano en esto, intuyo – Bu-bueno veras en el mundo humano es San Valentin y se le dan dulces a tu amado y…- ya no sabia que decir la carad e Byakuya estaba seria, ella sabia que no era una buena idea pero Rukia la habia convencido, aun sabiendo que el odiaba los dulces. – yo me voy,- decia con una vergüenza enorme Byakuya reacciono tomandola y besandola de improvisto y cerrando su oficina para que nadie entrace. Un ligero gemido salio de los labios de ella, al ser besada asi con tanta pasion con tanta urgencia, pero era de sorprender- By-byakuya- las palabras morian eran besos que el daba y nadie interrumpia, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-No me gustan los dulces, pero que tu te hayas tomado la molestia de regalarme algo, es mas importante para mi – susurraba mientras ella estaba recostada en su pecho, pero ahora como los comeremos, por que yo no me los comere todos, dijo mientras una sonrisa picara sele formaba en su serio rostro.

Tomo un chocolate y lo metio en la boca de Unohana ella lo lamia despacio, justocuando penso que hiba a morderlo el, la beso.

A el le facino ese sabor era dulce pero tenia el sabor de ella, asi si queria comer chocolates.

-Kyaaaaa! El grito de la Kuchiki menor, se oyo en todo karakura habia puesto una camara en la oficina de su Nii-sama y estaba feliz con los resultados, ichigo la vio con una gota en la sien, mas sin encambio le daba alegria saber que el pelipijo ese de Byakuya habia encontrado alguien a quien probablemente ahora dejaria de joderlo con su relación con Rukia no?

*O*O*O*

Kaine: ok lo acabe me quedo raro.

Grimm: niñata cursi

Kaine: ¬/¬ en fin algun alma caritativa que me deje un rev, el proximo si sera más largo ya llevo 3 hojas en el x3 pero como no me queda al final no lo publico hoy D: wen fin, es despido

Metepec, Mexico a 14 de febrero de 2011

_With Love…. _


	8. Heridas

VIII.- Heridas

Ahora, sabia bien que luchar no era lo más doloroso era perder algo amado, como ya habia pasado con Hisana. Pero eso no se hiba a repetir o ¿si?

N/a: ok, primero que nada Gomene pero me a entrado un bloqueo mental, de escritura asd ultimamente anda medio gaes mis ideas, pero bueno ahora esxribi un poco de drama, ya era hora ¿no? Mucho dulce hasta el momento pero ya vamos al drama un poco solamente.

Paring: Kuchiki Byakuya & Unohana Retsu leve insinuacion de Aizen & Unohana (leve)

Diclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Posibles spoilers del Decide.

*4-6*

Ahí estaba en el hueco mundo, peleando con ese salvaje de Kenpachi, y ese inutil espada Yammi(muhaha odie a Yammi aparte se me hizo muy inutil ¬¬) que no daba para mucho, pero tenia un presentimiento, ese presentimiento cuando algo sale mal o va a salir mal, tenia aquella opresion en el pecho, ella estaba en peligro, pero no podia hacer nada. Ella al igual que el eran una de las fuerzas que debian proteger al mundo de Aizen.

Algo habia pasado, por que estaba herida en un descuido por atender a sus camaradas ella salio herida, demonios Aizen no se andaba con juegos, le habia dicho que no se metiera, pero era su deber salvar vidas.

-La sirmpre recta Unohana Retsu-dijo Aizen con aquel tono de superioridad que habia adquirido ultimamente- sana y en este momento estas herida, valla ironias no- reia sarcasticamente.

Suspiro frustrada si no huebia sido por que el la ataco de sorpresa eso no pasaria, pero no se descuidaria nuevamente ella es una de las capitanas de Gotei 13, ya sabia a que venia por que lo hacia y si hiba a morir estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-valla tan hermosa que hasta distraida te vez linda, - tomandole la barbilla en un segundo.

De un manotazo le aparto su mano, bueno el si era raro, primero dice que va a matarle y luego le dice que es linda, realmente Aizen era todo un enigma pero no estaba dispuesta a resolver. Se alejo querioa evitarlo, no sabia por que pero en su pecho surgio un sentimiento de escapar, de protegerlos a ellos los que estaban heridos queria alejarle, de ahí.

-no, -una espada se clavo en medio de su pecho- Unohana Taicho que es eso de huir mejor dejemosle hasta aquí- la habia enterrado fuertemente.

Sentia que le faltaba el aire, la sangre caia, la vista se le nublaba, sentia a desfallecer.

-oh valla, creo que me pase un poco- dijo el traidor- pero eres una hermosa flor, que permanece joven no importa los daños de la misma.-

La voz de Aizen se oia distante, sentia desfallecer, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, luego todo se volvio negro, lo ultimo que oyofue aquella voz de byakuya, diciendole "_no me dejes tu no"._

Despues de la derrota de Aizen, fue el recuento de los heridos la reoganizacion de todos y la atencion medica de los mismos, la cuarta división no se daba abasto sin su capitana estaba hecha un caos. Mas sin encambio todavia se mantenia la esperanza de verle llegar y poner orden.

Rukia lloraba, ella era como su hermana mayor, Ichigo le abrazaba, ella le habia enseñado algo importante, Byakuya alejado de todo estaba destrozado. _Otra vez_ perderia a alguien querido para el.

Orihime hacia su mayor esfuerzo, habia visto los ojos de Kuchiki taicho, le pedia silenciosamente que le curaran, que se la devolviera, que todavia tenia mucho que vivir, a veces su intuición fallaba, pero esta vez no veia el amor que le profesaba a la capitana, y ella intentaria hasta lo imposible para salvarle, para fin salia, todos se acercaron ella solo dijo que queria descanzar, y se retiro rezo para que su trabajo no halla sido en balde, suspiro y les dijo que debian esperar al menos esa noche que descanzaran.

Asi cada uno paso una tortuosa noche, esperando que Unohana abriera los ojos o ya no los abriera nunca mas…..

Abrio lentamente los ojos, estaba en la mansion Kuchiki reconocia la decoracion, se levanto con cuidado y salio ahí afuera estaba Byakuya medio dormido, se le veia preocupado le acaricio la mejilla.

Sintio una suave caricia en su mejilla abrio lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba ella Unohana, no habia muerto, estaba ahí vestida con esa kimono blanco y su cabello atado en una coleta baja, bañada a la luz de la luna que le hacian ver hermosa, se levanto y le abrazo, deseando que no fuera un sueño y no era asi, ahí estab ella, agradecia a Orihime por devolverle algo que esta vez queria para siempe juento a el….

*4-6*

Asd muy cursi el final xD.

Hello Mundo Nyappy, siento tanto la tardanza pero estab en un bloque mental u,u pero e regresado =3

Gracias por los revs a: Uriko, Narushizu-chan asd te debo mi pasadita ya lo hare ahora que sean vagaciones wii *rueda como loca* se los agradezco.

Metepec, Mexico a 14 de abril de 2011

With Love, Kaine


	9. Usagi

IX:- Usagi

Y eso provoco que el Kuchiki mayor perdiera el control.

Emparejamiento: Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Un drabble cortito por las pascuas pasadas

*4*6*

Tocaba descaradamente y sin pudor alguno, aquel bien proporcionado cuerpo, deslizando con una suavidad extrema aquel, disfraz que hacia honor a su figura, sus mejillas arreboladas en un carmin intenso, con cada beso en aquella cremosa piel, era la vision más hermosa vista, y todo gracias a su hermana menor.

Ella y sus ideas aunque esta no le disgustaba en nada en aboslutamente _nada…._

*4*6*

Lo siento si es cortito pero me gusto como quedo

Rev:

Lovetamaki1: Gracias por tu rev claro habra continuacion *3*

Naru-chan: (me encantan tus rev no se si te moleste que te diga asi) *baja la mirada* Gomen pero la vagancia me afecta 8D, asd pobre Kon xD

Song For.. Kaine

Metepec, Mexico a 29 de abril del 2011


	10. Baby

Bebe.

Au. Por fin people vuelvo a actualizar lo siento andaba bloqueda quise hacer un drable humoristico esperoy les halla guste

Emparejamiento: unohana Rtsu Kuchiki Byakuya

Disclaimer Bleach © Tite Kubo

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Y si tenemos un bebe.- La pregunta lo habia descolocado, ella pidiendo un bebe, eso si era el fin del mundo. Miro a su esposa con interrogacion, y ella procedio con su explicacion- Si Byakuya imaginate a unpequeño niño corriendo por la casa o una niña sentada brincando de aquí a alla.

Byakuya estab mas que confundido desde cuando ella queria un hijo, y se lo hizo notar- desde cuando quieres tu niños Unohana- preguntaba serio comiendo parte de su cena

-Bu… bueno –empezo a comentar por que todo mundo debe de tener un pequeño bulto de feliciada en su matrimonio no?-preguntaba sonrojada-

-y ahí una sonrisa traviesa comenzo a adornar los labios de mayor sin previo aviso la tomo de la muñeca y la recosto en la mesa del comedos, y susurro seductoramente en su oido- entonces te parecemos si hacemos el pedido…

Unohana volvio a sonrojarse, y penso probablemente no era una buena idea pedir una bebe

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Song for Love By Kaine

23 de agosto de 2011


	11. Vacio

Vacio

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Paring: Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya

Notes: Volvi gente e estado algo ausente a lo que refire la escritura D: pero eme aqui again desu~

*O*O*O*

Todos los dias eran lo mismo, su trabajo, sus obligaciones tanto como capitan como lider del Clan Kuchiki, pero nada llenaba ese vacio desde que Hisana murio.

Su luz habia dejado de brillar, se sentia solo, tenia la compañía de Rukia, pero, aun asi la soledad lo acompañaba e todo lo que habia pasado desde la muerte de su bella esposa, habia puesto una barrera para que sus sentimientos no fueran notorios, no queria encariñarse demas con Rukia, y volver a sufrir si algo le pasaba a esta.

Mas sin encambio una pequeña, observacion cambio todo, una pequeña voz que escuchaba a lo lejos, siempre calmada, suave. Pero a la vez fuerte y decidida, alzo la vista nunca habia notado la voz de ella, nunca habia observado su semblante amable, maternal, demaciado pacifico para su gusto, pero esa aura le llenaba de calma, esa calida sensacion que sientio cuando conocio a Hisana.

Pero el estaba negado a creer de nuevo en los sentimientos, se habia prometido no volver a amar aunque eso le pastiese el alma. Por que ella era una fragil y hermosa flor a la cual no queria perder y por eso su soledad era su hermetismo natural.

*O*O*O*

Simple sencillo I liked Gracias a MiFan Naru-chan por ti sigo escribiendo estos drables (:


End file.
